


That's What Christmas Means To Me

by theladyscribe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared accuses him of being a misanthrope, and okay, maybe that's a valid accusation. (Jared and Jensen on a fan convention cruise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Christmas Means To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiii/gifts).



Everyone knows Jensen hates conventions. Hates them with a fiery passion second only to his hatred of filming sex scenes. Jared accuses him of being a misanthrope, and okay, maybe that's a valid accusation. And yeah, maybe Jensen needs to work on being less of a misanthrope.

But Jared's now using it as an excuse to force him to go on the Christmas Convention Cruise. Five days of sun, surf, and nowhere to run when the fans become too much. And if Jensen accidentally throws Jared overboard, well, he deserves it.

The cruise is the week between Christmas and New Year's, which is nice, because it's not during his family's holiday time. Unfortunately, it's also before they have to be back in Vancouver. Jensen decides he'll just have to muddle through somehow. Maybe it won't be so bad. And if it is, then he can always get off the ship at one of their stops and take a plane back to Texas.

So he goes, and he's social when he has to be, and he gets sunburned the very first day and looks like a lobster for the rest of the week. But the fans don't mind – he overhears a couple of them saying it's _adorable_ \- and really, the cruise itself isn't so bad. The convention organizers have done a good job of compartmentalizing the events and making sure they get to take breaks from it all. He and Jared get to explore the dark recesses of the ship, and if he pretends that they're on the _Titanic_ , nobody has to know.

And late at night, after they've spent all day out on the deck talking _Supernatural_ with people they'll never see again, Jared rubs aloe into Jensen's blistering skin and he thinks, okay, this whole cruise thing isn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
